Guardian Angel
by That Emo Valley Girl
Summary: High school AU Marco and Jean are both in love with their best friend. But Marco gets to her first, then dies. What will Jean do…? MarcoXReaderXJean
1. Prequel

**[A/N] Yay! My first post on here! =D Anyway, Um… Yeah. This is about Marco and Reader-chan, and I really hope this makes sense, it's the prequel to the next one, and it's more from Jean's perspective.**

**…Why do I do this to myself…?**

**Xoxo**

**Emo Valley Girl**

As [Name] walked over to her friends, she smiled at the two boys she'd been close to growing up, Marco Bodt, and Jean Kirschtein. They were now seniors in High school, and both boys had strong feelings for the girl.

"Man, she's so pretty, and everything a guy could want." Jean mumbled.

"Yeah." Marco replied. He had told Jean of his feelings, but Jean didn't seem to understand that he was going to ask [Name] out.

"I mean, why can't she notice me?!" Jean exclaimed.

"I thought you liked that other girl… Mikasa?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but… I dunno. I seem to like [Name] better. Besides, Mikasa is in love with Jaeger." Jean mumbled, stabbing the mystery meat with a fork.

They sat in silence the rest of the lunch hour, and soon they had to go back to classes. It was about halfway through the school day, and neither Marco nor [Name] could hang out that day. 'Dammit! What am I gonna do when I get home…?' It was a weekend, and luckily no teachers had assigned homework.

He walked home that day, but on the way out, he saw Marco and [Name] walking together towards his house, laughing , and smiling.

Jean stopped in his tracks. He… Did he really…? Oh, now he was pissed. [Name] was supposed to be HIS, and his alone. But then again…

_"Hey, Jean?" Marco called from inside the living room, while still playing CoD._

_"Yeah?" Jean replied, not really paying attention._

_"Would you mind if… Um, I dunno, I asked [Name] out?" He smiled at him._

_"Nah, go ahead."_

Then, it hit Jean. He thought he'd said another name, there was a girl with a very similar name to [Name]'s. He dug his head into his hands, and walked home.

For the next week, no matter how hard Marco or [Name] tried to contact him, he was unable to reach. He stopped sitting with Marco at lunch, he stopped texting [Name] when she text him, not able to sleep. Pretty much ignored them completely.

Then, one day, he heard the other girls talking.

"Did you hear…?" One really snotty girl asked.

"No, hear what…?" another asked, more of the ditzy out of the group.

"Are you kidding me?! Everyone's talking about it!" Another replied.

"[Name]'s pregnant!" The first one retorted.

"She had it coming." The third snorted, "Complete slut, always hanging out with Jean and Marco. I mean, they are WAY too good for her." She snickered.

"You do know that Marco is [Name]'s beau, right?" There was one of [Name]'s old friends, before she was taken to the dark side.

He walked away, not believing what he was hearing. He wouldn't bring it up to Marco, or [Name] for that matter, if they wanted him to know, they would tell him.

A few nights later, he was awoken to his mother calling his name.

"What?!" He grouchily asked, until he saw the look on his mother's face.

"Marco… He's been in a very bad car wreck."

Jean's face paled, and his eyes started watering, "Is he going to live?"

"They don't think so. [Name]'s really upset. They both requested you come down." His mother finished.

So he did, only to find out something he really shouldn't have heard. Especially from Marco's mouth


	2. My Gaurdian Angel

**[A/N] Again, why do I do this to myself...? T^T**

**xoxo**

**Emo Valley Girl**

[Name] was up crying… Again…

_Why…?_ Jean thought.

They were only just out of high school! She shouldn't be in this state in the first place… Why was he doing this again…?

_"Jean." Marco had said to his best friend, "I'm not going to make it out of this one." He looked him dead in the eye, "But, [Name] and I have a little secret." He smiled, "She's pregnant." He whispered, smiling even bigger._

_"Yeah, what about it?" Jean replied, "You didn't seem to want to tell me before."_

_"I want you to look after her and our child." He said weakly, "That's what I want." _

_Jean looked at him, astonished, "Wh-what…?" Jean shook as he thought about it. He was in love with this girl, and she's having another man's baby, and-_

_"You know, she loves you as more than a friend." Marco said, "She wanted you to ask her out, too. She told me that when I asked her out. She just told me there was a man that would always be her first love, and that it was you. If I was Ok with that, then she would go out with me."_

_Jean just stood there, again. Wanting to believe, but at the same time, he knew how much it had to hurt him to hear that she had loved him all along. _

_"Ok…" Jean replied._

He had said that just about two days before his death. He had been in an accident. He was driving safely, but this dumbass drunk driver swerved into him. Drunkard made it out alive and well. Marco… He hadn't.

"Dammit…" Jean said, walking into the room [Name] was in. Their bedroom.

She swore he hated her for going out with Marco. But this baby needed a father.

"[Name]…" Jean said softly, "What's wrong…?"

"I'm due today, and Marco isn't even here to see his own child be born." She sniffed, "Do you hate me, Jean…?" She looked at him.

"No! I… I love you, [Name]… I always have. I always will." He pulled her into his chest, and pet her [H/l] [h/c] back.

"Will you love this child as your own…?" She asked in a small weak voice.

"…" Jean thought a minute, "Yes, [Name], of course. I'm their father now." He smiled at her.

Her [e/c] eyes got a look of pain in them, "[Name], are you alright…?"

"No!" She yelled, "My water broke!" Jean went wide eyed, and got her to the hospital.

After a gruesome 7 hours of active labor, 4 of which involved pushing, she heard a cry.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Kirschtein. It's a boy." They handed him to her.

_I'll love you forever._ Was heard in her head, and she knew it was Marco's voice, _and our son. Well, I guess he's your and Jean's son now. Just be happy, and I'll always be here._

[Name] cried, and held her son, who looked exactly like Marco, down to the freckles, "His name is Marco. Marco Jean Kirschtein." She cried, looking in his brown eyes, that already held the same optimistic gleam that Marco's did.

"I… I like it, [Name], can I hold him…?" He asked.

"Of course, he's your son, too." She giggled.

_[Name] You did great. He's beautiful. Once he's old enough, tell him about me, but until then, let him bond with Jean. Maybe he'll have siblings, too, one day. Who knows. _The voice chuckled, _Say, why don't you and Jean give little Marco a baby sister. I always wanted sister so I could be the protective older brother._

At that moment, she felt his lips upon her forehead, and cried, and after receiving Marco back, clung onto him, "I love you so much." She buried her face onto his little head, not enough pressure to hurt, but she cuddled him, and cherished him.

Jean smiled, and started thinking, _Y'know Marco, if you can hear me, thank you. For forgiving me for my childishness, and for letting me be the father to this little boy. I think I'll talk her into having another. Give him some one to play with._ He smirked.

Marco, up in heaven, watched down, and smiled at the family rejoicing on their new addition. He sighed, and vowed to be his son's, [Name]'s, and Jean's guardian angel.

* * *

**Howdy! I'm Emo Valley Girl, um... If you want to Review this that'd be great. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. No flames please, and... Uh, if you want me to continue this, just tell me, yeah?**

**Also, I'm going to be adding some harvest moon stuff, and Free! Iwatobi Swim Club stuffs, so look forward to that. **


End file.
